


再普通不过的一天

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 三次现实片段，国设。WFH的冬天。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1

阿尔弗雷德在三月的时候就从特区搬到弗吉尼亚。他在每一个州都有住所，但他格外喜欢的还是弗吉尼亚郊区的那栋独门独户的房子。他在90年的时候买下，到现在已经翻新过两次。他像是那些选择从大城市回到家乡节约生活费的年轻人一样，把行李扔进后备箱，开着车上了高速。很快居家令就陆续颁布，他周末的时候去帮周围的邻居——大多数是老年人——去超市购物。纸袋上写着每个人的名字，放进他的后备箱。他开车路过每一个人的家，把袋子放在门口，匆匆离去。有时候他会悄悄往里面塞更多的东西——糖果，巧克力，夏日的水果，香薰蜡烛，小小的、让人高兴的小礼物。只要有这一点温暖人类就能够有办法活下去，这是他从比人类稍长一些的生命中认识到的道理。

但很快他也病了。他早上醒来的时候昏昏沉沉，他抓起放在床头柜的温度计，发现体温已经超过103华氏度。他知道自己不会死——他活过了独卝立战争，活过了内战，他还有很长一段时间可以被有的人爱，被有的人恨。但为了不让人类担心（他也不清楚他是否真的携带病毒），他不得不告假。有别的年轻人接替他，邻居们反过来在他的家门口放上装着食物和日用卝品的纸袋，还有祝他早日康复的字条。

三月的时候他们像在上个世纪把年轻人送上战场一样把刚刚毕业的医学生送进医院。没有太多让年轻人学习如何生存的时间了。只不过，那个时候阿尔弗雷德还可以亲自去战场——尽管被人类劝阻——但他知道自己作为一个不会死的士兵，在很多地方都可以派上用场。他一直都很擅长射击和驾驶，接着他学会了开飞机。而现在，当他处于自己家中的时候，他发现真正有用的医疗知识只局限于战场上的急救。他知道如何包扎伤口，固定骨折，搬运伤者（或是死者），但在新的战场里他无事可做。更何况他自己状况也不好：他的咳嗽一直没有停过，发烧时断时续。新闻里都是眼泪，他干脆关上了电视，以免被无力感再继续折磨。支持，反卝对，居家工作指南，如何平衡工作与养育儿童。更多的是问：这一切会持续到什么时候？我们又能回到爆发前的生活吗？想到这里，他从随身行李里拿出一本精装的圣经祈祷。那本书的纸页早已泛黄，封面上有干掉的血渍。阿尔弗雷德也不记得它陪了自己多久，也许是上个世纪，又或者可能更久以前。人类的生命过于短暂，没有意识到平静和正常才是稀有物品。他对着圣经祈祷现代医学能够带来解决方案，接着祈祷人们能够相信科学，能够继续忍耐。

阿尔弗雷德的祈祷还没结束，ipad屏幕忽然亮了。是他的秘书在team上敲他：“美国先生，有一份文件要你签字。”

阿尔弗雷德打开ipad，粗略地扫了一眼被加粗的文字，就龙飞凤舞地在最后一栏签下自己的名字，回了邮件。“你感恩节回家吗？”阿尔弗雷德顺口一问。

“不了，我爸妈都有高血压，”他的秘书说，“万一……您呢？加拿大先生会来吗，还是您会过去？”

“大概不了，我现在过去会被海关拦下，我可不想和那群人打交道，”阿尔弗雷德咳了两声。

“您还在发烧吗？”他的秘书关切地问。她是一个善良的姑娘：会在周末做志愿者，养了两只流浪猫。她知道阿尔弗雷德和她不一样，但依旧像是关心普通人一样关心他。

阿尔弗雷德没有直接回答她，“让我隔着屏幕给你一个拥卝抱！我觉得应该签一个每封邮件必须附一个拥抱的总统令。”

他的秘书笑了起来，在这一刻他们两个人分享着同样的孤独和疲惫。他是每一个人的代表，每一个人都是他的缩影。

2

有人在摁阿尔弗雷德家的门铃。

大概是来送食物的邻居。阿尔弗雷德在沙发上翻了一个身，打算等几分钟再起来。但今天的门铃声不依不饶，似乎一定要把他从沙发上拉起来。他来弗吉尼亚就是为了躲开特区的混乱，能够找到一个安静的、不被打扰的地方自己待着，毕竟四年翘一次班是弗朗西斯听了会鼓掌的频率。

当他听到钥匙插进门锁的声音的时候，他意识到这不是他的邻居。他猛地一下坐起来，看见推开门的是马修，还有弗吉尼亚。

“我走了，”弗吉尼亚对马修说，“我还得回家上班。”

“麻烦你从机场送我了。”

“没事，”弗吉尼亚说，“毕竟你来了阿尔弗雷德就不用骚扰我了。”

“喂！”被无视的阿尔弗雷德发出了抗议的声音。弗吉尼亚浅绿色的眼睛瞟了阿尔弗雷德一眼，理了理外套并没有皱的袖口，转身关门一气呵成。家里只剩下马修和阿尔弗雷德，两个人互相对视着。

“你怎么过来了？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“是我问你吧。今年怎么没来邀请我过节？”

“过节？”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“啊，感恩节？最近实在太忙了，我都忘了这回事。”

“忙着躲起来翘班？”

“我是在家办公！”

马修知道这肯定是真的：按阿尔弗雷德的性子，让他在家办公，除了病得爬不起来的日子，他说不定全天都在线上。马修叹了口气：这种时候其实他更希望阿尔弗雷德能够像弗朗西斯一样说消失就消失，说下线就再也不回邮件。马修把外套和口罩挂在门口的衣架上，拎着刚刚从门口拿进来的纸袋走进厨房，洗完手之后用消毒纸擦袋子，“你吃早饭了吗？”

“吃了。”

“中午想吃什么？”马修打开冰箱，里面略显空荡，“你该买菜了，阿尔。”

“我没想到你会来。”

“我当然会来，”马修说，“这可是你的感恩节。”

“你也不放假啊。”

“……你之前没发现每年这个时候我都请假了吗？”马修说，“他们没了我也能照样转。”

马修边说边打开纸袋，里面装着一些新鲜的蔬果。他把它们放进冰箱，走回客厅，绕到了沙发边上。他伸手摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的额头，稍有一些温热，但还没到需要吃退烧药的程度。幸好他们这类人并不能真正地被感染。阿尔弗雷德的症状只不过是人类的症状在他身上的体现而已。

“我吵到你了吗？”马修说，“你要不要再睡一会儿？我洗个澡换套衣服就去做饭。”

“当然没有，我刚刚只是在发呆，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你打算什么时候回去？”

“我刚来就打算赶我走了吗？”

“我是在问你的计划啦！”

“还没买机票，”马修耸了耸肩，“感恩节结束再说吧。”他看见阿尔弗雷德的眼神亮了起来，“那能让我去洗澡了吗，阿尔？”阿尔弗雷德点了点头，脸上藏不住笑。

马修把脏的衣服单独放进一个袋子，提醒自己记得用消毒液洗完烘干。幸好阿尔弗雷德这里什么都有——弗吉尼亚虽然嘴上和亚瑟一样对阿尔弗雷德没什么好话，但还是有帮忙打点。等他洗完之后，他走回客厅，看见阿尔弗雷德已经从沙发上爬起来，在看手机。马修凑过去，看见阿尔弗雷德正在wholefoods添加购物车：“既然你来了，我们来计划感恩节菜单吧！”

“幸好现在还没有面粉恐慌，”马修说，“不是应该先计划一下今天吃什么吗？”

“既然你来了还是再买点吧，谁知道冬天会怎么样呢，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我想吃苹果派。要你上次按弗朗西斯的菜谱做的那种。”

“好啊。”

“我还想吃咖喱。还有炖牛肉。”

“可以。”

“啊，还吃纽约的日本料理——”

马修笑着揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的头发，“这个要求太高了！”他还没说完，阿尔弗雷德就拽着他的卫衣，一下把他拉到自己身上，头埋在马修的脖颈处。

“怎么了，阿尔？”

“没事，”阿尔弗雷德说，“幸好我们都不会死。”

3

阿尔弗雷德的头发长了许多，他早就没有太多心思去管理自己的发型。马修用食指卷了阿尔弗雷德稍长的刘海：虽然他们两个人是双胞胎，但阿尔弗雷德的头发和亚瑟更像，短的时候会倔强地翘起，即使长了之后也挣扎着和地心引力对抗，并不像马修的头发一样会柔顺地垂下。有时候马修会觉得这像是对他们性格的一种暗示。但他后面的发尾也长了许多，于是阿尔弗雷德平时会直接用马修留在他家里的头绳把长了的头发直接扎成一小截短短的辫子，以免造成类似于亚瑟留长发的惨案（这么多年过去了，弗朗西斯依旧乐此不疲地用这件事嘲笑亚瑟）。

马修的手指不小心划到了阿尔弗雷德的脸，阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉，睁开了眼睛。

“啊，”马修有一些心虚，“你醒了。”

“从你开始玩我的刘海的时候我就醒了。”

“抱歉，”马修松开了手，“我只是很少见到你这个样子。”不管什么时候阿尔弗雷德都很在意自己的外表，毕竟“英雄必须时时刻刻都保持完美的状态”。

阿尔弗雷德伸出手，抓着马修的袖子，把马修拉到自己身上。现在他们两个人挤在了同一张沙发上。马修趴在阿尔弗雷德的胸口上，闭上眼睛安静地听他的心跳，感受阿尔弗雷德呼吸时的起伏。

“给我剪头发吧，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“嗯？我吗？”

“你会的吧。弗朗西斯应该教过你？”

“确实。但我不是很有把握。我肯定没有弗朗西斯先生剪得好。”

“我相信你还记得。毕竟你现在还记得怎么弹钢琴。”

“那是因为我有练习——”马修戳了戳阿尔弗雷德的鼻子，“不像你。”

“我对欧洲那些老家伙的东西可没什么兴趣。”

马修笑了，小时候阿尔弗雷德就经常躲开教钢琴和小提琴的老师，跑到野外去玩。比起枯燥的练习，他更喜欢无拘无束的野外。他时常偷偷带家中的食物出门喂野生的猫咪和松鼠，再采摘没有见过的植物回家。“我改主意了，我不想替你剪，”马修说。

“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德问，“嘿，兄弟，帮个忙好吗？我再不剪头发下次开会就要被嘲笑了。”

“不，我要看看你的头发长了是什么样子，”马修说，“反正你已经被嘲笑了。”

“喂！”

“我可以和你共用发绳和发卡，”马修亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，“你不想看看会是什么样子吗？”

“天哪，弗朗西斯和亚瑟大概会笑死的吧。”

“没关系，你又不是不知道他们可是上次笑得最狠的，”马修说，“你就像是什么摇滚乐队的主唱。”

“哦，那我还是很帅的，”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸下巴，“等等，亚瑟有什么资格嘲笑我？下次我要把火力引到他身上——可惜那时候人类还没有发明照相机。”

“是呢。”

“要不我也撺掇他留长好了，”阿尔弗雷德沉浸在了他的小小的报复计划里，“这次我们可以拍个够。”


	2. Chapter 2

马修洗碗的时候感觉有一双手环上他的腰，接着一个脑袋搭到了他的肩膀上。身后的阿尔弗雷德整个人体温都比平时偏高——大概是他们刚刚喝了酒，而阿尔弗雷德喝得比他往常可以喝的量多了一些。冬天的时候人总是很容易失去自控力，更不要说这是一个多事的冬天。马修偏头凑去吻他，“怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？”接着阿尔弗雷德不安分的手透露了阿尔弗雷德此刻的想法。他伸手探进马修穿的居家服的裤子的松紧带里。

“……现在？可是你有点醉了。”

“我没有，”阿尔弗雷德说，“而且有什么关系——你不想要我吗？”

阿尔弗雷德黏在马修身上，边看着马修把最后一个盘子收进洗碗机，边吸吮着马修的脖颈。马修想去抓住阿尔弗雷德的手，发现阿尔弗雷德确实像他所说，没有醉得那么厉害——他的动作之快，在马修抓住他之前就迅速地够到了目的之处。

“你看，你也硬了，”阿尔弗雷德低声在他耳边说，说完还不忘亲吻他的耳廓。接着他含住了马修的耳垂，舌尖在口腔里舔舐着那一小团软肉。马修抖了一下，听见身后的阿尔弗雷德坏笑了一声，“来嘛。今天让你在上面。”接着阿尔弗雷德松开了马修，上半身倚在马修刚擦干净的餐桌上，还不忘微微抬起头，天蓝色的眼睛注视着他。他脸色潮红，不知是因为醉酒还是情欲。

“你明天会后悔的，”马修说。

“和你有关的事情都不后悔。”

“真的？”这话大概说得有些宽泛了——马修想了想，这几百年来他们做过的糟心事情可不算少，“全部？”

“全部，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你在纠结什么？”

马修舔了舔嘴唇。他并不想乘人之危——但阿尔弗雷德看起来还挺清醒。而且那脸上的红晕让他无法移开视线。

“好吧，这是你说的。”他走过去，掀开了阿尔弗雷德的T恤。他舔舐着乳首，那两个小突起的粉红色慢慢蔓延到整块肌肤。接着马修把阿尔弗雷德的裤子连着内裤一起往下拽。他的手结实有力地握住了阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，感受到心脏泵血时一跳一跳的节奏。他小心地将手指探入阿尔弗雷德的内部——阿尔弗雷德可能有点醉了，但他没有。他小心地让阿尔弗雷德感到不适，虽然喝多了的阿尔弗雷德会嫌马修开始得太温吞。

阿尔弗雷德的酒量没有马修好，还是在练习过后。在他们还更年轻的时候阿尔弗雷德对酒精并没有太大兴趣，酒量没比他的前任监护人好到哪里去。直到禁酒令的时候，阿尔弗雷德开始偷偷在家里藏私酿，时常邀请马修来家里偷喝那些劣质威士忌。那时候阿尔弗雷德住的房子还用壁炉取暖，冬天的时候他们就会坐在壁炉前的地板上，打开度数高得熏人的酒，喝酒取暖。阿尔弗雷德总是先醉的那一个，喝醉了之后他们两个人就直接在木地板上做爱，听着火在一旁的噼啪声。 阿尔弗雷德醉的时候，通常是马修掌握主动权。阿尔弗雷德在他身下咬着嘴唇，忍住不要发出声音。在实在忍不住的时候，他会断断续续地在呻吟声中缠着马修承诺永远爱他。即使是马修也分不清楚这是酒后真言还是阿尔弗雷德在装醉的时候索取——但那没有什么关系，毕竟对于他们来说承诺中的“永远”只有此时此刻的意味。马修一遍又一遍地说好，接着更加深入地进入阿尔弗雷德的身体，直到阿尔弗雷德颤抖着达到高潮，自己也满足地释放。然后他们两个人会裹着毯子直接窝在壁炉旁，阿尔弗雷德枕着马修的手臂沉沉睡去。

马修的手指触到了那一个让阿尔弗雷德兴奋的凸起。他感到阿尔弗雷德身体猛地一紧，于是马修用另一只手托住阿尔弗雷德的臀部，把他托到了桌子上。阿尔弗雷德干脆踢掉了裤子，张开了腿，让马修的手指可以更深入一些。他如愿以偿地获得了更多的刺激——马修的手指挤压揉捏着那个凸起，另一只手握住了他的阴茎，指尖在顶端摩挲着，沾到了渗出的液体。阿尔弗雷德扭动着身子，天蓝色的眼睛里的神情充满了渴求——马修总觉得不管什么时候，当阿尔弗雷德在求什么的时候，他总是会露出孩子般的纯洁，即使是在性爱上的索求也是如此。这往往就是马修为什么总是难以拒绝他。

“快进来，”阿尔弗雷德低喘着，“快点。”他的腿钩住了马修的腰。马修的手指退出的一瞬，阿尔弗雷德伸出手拽着马修的袖子，把他拉到了自己身上，“抱我。”于是马修顺着阿尔弗雷德的动作俯身，手肘撑在阿尔弗雷德旁边，同时挺进阿尔弗雷德的体内。火热的内壁夹紧了马修，让马修也被刺激地冲昏了头脑。他试探着轻轻抽插了几次，阿尔弗雷德一言不发，手指紧紧攥着他的肩膀。马修垂下头，一边亲吻、舔舐着阿尔弗雷德的锁骨，一边加快了抽插的动作。弗吉尼亚郊区的夜晚寂静得仿佛是无人之地，除了偶然传来的犬吠声，车声以外再无声音。这一切让餐厅里的滋滋水声、吮吸声和拍打声显得更加情色。阿尔弗雷德夹紧了马修的腰——马修开始有意识地碾压、磨擦他的敏感点，却又故意时而迅疾，时而放缓。马修实在是太过了解他的喜好，知道他享受什么，又害怕什么。他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地抖动着，不知是不是因为自己在颤抖。欲来不来的高潮在折磨他——他每一次都觉得自己快要达到了顶点，而每一次马修都能将他推得更高。这反而让他有些莫名地恐慌：这不应该，毕竟对方是马修，而马修是永远不会主动伤害他的。

“马蒂，马蒂，”阿尔弗雷德断断续续地说，“等等，太快了，别，太多了——”但马修没有再搭理他，只是腾出手擦了擦阿尔弗雷德脸上的泪，又在阿尔弗雷德的脖颈处留下吻痕。马修留意到阿尔弗雷德指甲几乎扣入了他的肩膀，上半身抬起来，几乎是半挂在自己的身上。阿尔弗雷德颤抖着，虽然在努力忍耐，细碎的呻吟声还是断断续续地从齿缝间溜出来，在安静的夜晚中碎落一地。马修每每听到这个声音，就忍不住更深更狠地占有阿尔弗雷德——明明他平时并不是一个那么有攻击性的人。但也许阿尔弗雷德不一样。毕竟马修难得露出的獠牙主要都是指向阿尔弗雷德的。他们认识的时间太久了，互相陪伴的时间太过漫长，免不了互相伤害，也少不了互相慰藉，就连不应该那么关系热切的时候，也会偷偷摸摸地瞒着人类在彼此的住处，仅仅作为阿尔弗雷德·琼斯和马修·威廉姆斯见面，拥抱，亲吻，上床。

在马修猛地用力往里一挺的一瞬，白色的液体涌出，沾到了阿尔弗雷德的腹部和马修的长袖衫上。阿尔弗雷德已经意识模糊，只得紧紧抓住他眼前的、马修的肩膀。眼泪模糊了他的视线，他只能感受马修在他的体内，享受着只有他才能带来的欢愉。他听见马修发出满足地叹息，接着俯下身来，紧紧贴在自己的身上。滚烫的皮肤像是被太阳晒热的沙滩，夏威夷火山喷涌的岩浆。他听见马修在他耳边低声喘息，还未从高潮快感中缓过来。阿尔弗雷德伸出手环着马修，换来了马修一个深深的吻。

“你刚刚压到我头发了，”阿尔弗雷德抱怨。

“这下你知道我平时的感觉了吧。”

“明天你就得给我剪头发。”

“好的好的，”马修摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的小辫子，“明天就给你剪。”


End file.
